wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lynx
Lynx is an IceWing injected with DNA from a pine tree. She died during one of the procedures and was revived with a hydroelectric generator. She has tiny tubes full of water set up all over her body to keep her alive. If one is cut, she will soon die unless it's repaired. Powers She has all normal IceWing abilities except ice resistance, as the water in the tubes will start to freeze if she's been out too long. She can still resist bright light and breath her death-breath. Her most useful power by far is regeneration. She can heal minor cuts and bruises in a couple of minutes, and for a claw mark or bite, 6 or so hours. Major wounds, like breaking or having her limb cut clean off may take a couple of weeks or months if it was completely ripped, and it saps energy from her heart in the meanwhile, making her slower and reducing her stamina. She can't regenerate any wound to her head and any fatal blow will kill her. Her final power is her pine needles, which take the form of a line of spikes down her front legs and the spikes and ruff behind her head. These can detach off, and usually take 2 to 4 days to regrow. They can come off without warning due to anger or fear, and leave behind a numb scruff of spikes. They can only make a dragon bleed slightly, and are really only useful for distracting someone or causing someone to be temporarily shocked or pained. Appearance Lynx is very clearly not an ordinary IceWing, with wooden scales and pine needles running down her lower leg. Lynx has a long scar down her left eye. Her eyes are a dark amber and her scales a light grey-brown, with various notches and grooves in them. Her neck and leg spikes can detach from her as a separate attack or just when she is scared, and cause some pain and bleeding, but not nearly enough to kill. After her spine was broken, Lynx has had to wear wheels on her back legs and heavy braces on her front ones, which can barely move without great effort. Personality Lynx is very aggressive when agitated or hungry, and takes no fight but one to the death. Due to her unusual upbringings, she has little manners but a lot of survival skill. She values the only friends she really ever had, and can be a bit over-protective at times. She's very brave, and determined. She has trouble trusting anybody, even herself, but opens up to her friends. Despite being wild, she isn't dumb in any way, and is quite observant. During her upbringing, she was a scared and small hatching to the forest, and was a shy, living in fear of whatever lurked in the forest, while trying to be brave living off what berries and bugs she could find. But as she grew older, she realized how big she had gotten, and used that pent-up fear to wreck havoc onto the forest, eating a lot of the wildlife and over the course of a year, almost destroying it. This trail of bones and anger led her to a rather poor reputation among the other Icewings when they sent her off, and she still feels the need to have revenge in some shape, way or form. During her capture at D3S1GN, she gained some real friends. She was become fiercely protective of them, and when she was mind-controlled, even begged them to knock her out, which led to her facial scar. Ever since she broke her neck, she has become a lot less active, and a lot more lonely. She despises herself for betraying her only friends, and hates herself quite a lot. She is still brave and angry, but a lot more wise, learning from her adventure. She now sees revenge as something with barely any meaning, as she had tried before, but failed. History Before she was born, her parents were killed by a pack of wild scavengers, her egg left to be eaten by some forest creatures. However her egg survived, and she lived her life in the woods. She had a rampage in the woods that caused her to noticed by an IceWing scout. Lynx, what she soon called herself, had a poor reputation for being an outsider IceWing. When project D3S1GN came around, Lynx was naturally the first one chosen by her village, sent without knowledge to the queen. Lynx arrived at the project, and was altered once before trying to escape. she accidentally went the wrong way into the lab, and was found out. However, she didn't go without a fight, which, ended with her death. She was successfully revived, but now lives off of her tube system. Also, without her knowledge, a nano-bot with mind-controlled abilities, able to cause extreme pain in disobedience. The lab, which had been a secret until now, was found out by Blaze's army, which ransacked the place, killed Lifemaker and took the nano-bot controller. Lynx, along with the other scienborns of D3S1GN, escaped. They decided to go to the Rainwing Kingdom, when a burst of pain from her nano-bot, which the SandWing's were trying to control (but failed), steered her off course. Lynx discovered Mollusk, who had interrupted the nano-bot from the SandWings, only to control her. Lynx captured Clownfish under his control, and found herself trapped in her own body. Eventually, she regain control by having Sharpeye knock her out in the head, breaking the nano-bot but causing Lynx a concussion. When she woke up, she was captured once more, to be a victim once more. After the others escaped, Lynx found herself altered to be an more suitable soldier now, where the nano-bot had minimal control, except when necessary. A drug and fear of death kept her in line. In this state, all that was needing to request a kill, was a simple nod and request. Lynx met up with three experiments, the ones that.. didn't quite form as well, and they set off to kill the remaining experiments as to not cause fear or destruction. Lynx, about to kill Starsearcher, decided to disobey orders and tried to fly away. The nano-bot started to take hold again, causing Lynx to crash, breaking the chip for good, but paralyzing Lynx from neck down. Category:Artificially Created Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Characters